The present disclosure relates to an image forming system, an image forming apparatus, and a storage medium having a printing control program stored thereon, which print a specific document when a user enters a specific area.
Conventionally, an image forming system has been known which prints a specific document when a user enters a specific area.
However, in the conventional image forming system, the same printed objects are provided to all users. Thus, for example, depending on the eyesight or color vision characteristic of the user, an appropriate printed object cannot be provided to the user.